


Un/Lucky in Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deals With Witches, Kid Fic, M/M, Sam's Horrible Luck With Women, Vampire Benny, Vampire Witch Benny, Witch Benny, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: To save Dean, Sam made a deal with a witch named Benny.  Benny's getting impatient to collect, and offers to coach Sam through the hardest part for him: finding a girl and getting her to love him back.A new problem develops: it's not exactly a girl that Sam ends up in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> Written for themegalosaurus's Bitter Sam Girl Club gift exchange. My giftee is @saintedsam.
> 
> 3\. Fairy tales and Sam  
> 4\. Sam as a father (partner optional)  
> 6\. Sam and Benny (gen, preslash, or shippy)
> 
> Based on [this prompt](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/152052495094/years-ago-you-promised-your-firstborn-to-a-witch) from @writing-prompt-s as [modified](http://catphistopheles.tumblr.com/post/152075493289/writing-prompt-s-years-ago-you-promised-your) by @catphistopheles.

Sam answered the knock on the door with a gun in one hand and a knife in easy reach. Dean would call him paranoid, but he had a bad feeling about this. A glance through the peephole revealed a familiar sight, but not one that set him at ease. He tucked the gun into his pants and opened the door. “What is it, Benny?”

“That any way to greet someone you owe?” Benny stepped inside. “You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Sam hadn’t forgotten. There was no way he could forget the deal he made. Every night, he thanked whoever was listening that he’d met Benny in time to stop him from doing something even stupider.

Benny was a vampire. He was also a witch. He’d turned to witchcraft to find a way to control his bloodthirst. It worked, too. A potion that looked and tasted like blood, but wasn’t. Benny was no threat to people, and often worked to help them out. Sam had come to town chasing a rumor of a genie granting wishes. He had a wish to make.

Sam usually hunted with his brother. Unfortunately, while taking out a rawhead, Dean had fallen into a puddle of water and tased himself. There was too much damage to his heart, and Sam couldn’t save him. Now Sam was looking for any kind of deal he could make to get Dean back.

Benny listened, and he smiled softly at Sam. “I think I can help you. Problem is, working magic that big, I gotta ask you for a huge price or it won’t work the way it’s supposed to.”

“What, my life for his? Or go kill someone else to trade for him?”

Benny recoiled. “I ain’t gonna ask you to kill anyone. I have an idea. You probably won’t like it, but at least you’ll live, too.” Sam nodded to show he’d listen. “Life like this gets lonely, and if something happens to me, I got no one to carry my legacy. I’m dead, I can’t have children like most witches. Haven’t found magic powerful enough to overcome that yet. So you promise to give me your firstborn child, and I’ll bring you back your brother.”

“Deal.” No hesitation. Sam held out a hand and Benny shook it.

 

That had been ten years ago. Sam hadn’t forgotten about the deal. “I haven’t forgotten, Benny. I owe you my firstborn child. It’s not like I’m not trying, it’s just that I’m horrible with women. I can get dates, or even one-night stands, but I can’t get anyone to stay.”

“Why not?”

“If I knew that, I’d be able to fix it!” Sam sighed. “At this point, I’m considering sperm donation. Problem is I wouldn’t know. Do you have a way to track it?”

“Well…” Benny looked thoughtfully at Sam. “I could. But I’m not sure I believe you’re tryin’. I get women in all the time looking for help finding a husband. I’m gonna start setting you up with them, so I can see for myself how bad you are at this and see if we can fix it.”

 

The first date was an unmitigated disaster, and Benny apologized. “That one’s my fault. Shoulda checked to make sure Becky wasn’t a crazy woman first.”

Sam just shrugged. “I’m pretty sure she’d have been willing to stay around. Which is the point, isn’t it? You’re not doing this for my benefit, you’re doing this to get your kid.”

“Yeah, but I took an oath to do no harm, and lettin’ you spend any more time with her would’ve been harm.” Sam laughed. “I’ll call you when I get another prospect through.”

“Yeah. Dean says hi by the way.”

 

The second date was better, but still bad. This one, though, was Sam’s fault. Pamela scared the crap out of him and he could barely string a sentence together without stammering. The third date went fine, but when Sam called her the next day, he learned that Madison had been fatally shot the night before. “That one’s not my fault, Benny. I offered to drive her home.”

The fourth date looked promising. Jess was fun, confident and attractive like Pamela without being scary. She readily agreed to a second date, and a third. Benny continued watching so that he could give Sam tips for the future as their relationship grew.

When things with Jess crashed and burned, Sam went to Benny to cry. Benny held him, letting him cry as much as he needed to. When the tears stopped, Sam looked up. “I still owe you. I know. I’m not…”

“Shhh.” Benny stroked Sam’s hair. “Don’t worry about that right now. Not gonna rush you back into things. Wouldn’t work even if I did.”

True to his word, Benny didn’t say a thing for three months. There were frequent phone calls, and each time, Sam answered with a mix of fear and anticipation. When Benny called and asked if he might be ready to try again, Sam agreed. Amelia was nice enough. They had a pretty good two months before Amelia called Sam to say she and her ex-boyfriend Don had just gotten married in Vegas.

Sam wasn’t angry. He was too stunned to be angry. Benny was furious. “I know you liked her. Thought she liked you! Can’t believe she’d do you like that. Hope she’s happy because if she ever comes back here she won’t be.”

Sam chuckled. “What happened to ‘do no harm’?”

“Goes out the window when they harm me or someone I care about first.” Benny plopped down beside Sam. “If it weren’t for the fact that I’m a witch and I’ve checked several times, I’d think you were cursed.”

“You’ve checked?” Sam shook his head. Not that it was a surprise. “Gotta say, if it weren’t for the fact that I still owe you, I think I’d be about ready to just give up on finding love. I’m terrible at this.”

“Aw, you’re not terrible anymore. Just having a run of bad luck. You need some time?”

Sam decided against it, but Benny still gave him a couple of weeks before calling. Piper was sweet, but Sam couldn’t really see it lasting long-term. Castiel would make an awesome friend, but the spark wasn’t there, and neither thought they could force it. Castiel introduced him to her friend Anna, but by the end of that date Anna said she never wanted to see him again.

Lucy was the worst. Benny actually broke his cover to intervene in that date when he saw the way Lucy was pointing her knife at him. “That woman is evil incarnate.”

“No kidding. Thanks for the save.” Sam shuddered. “Promise or no, there is no way that woman should ever have kids. They’d be demons!”

Benny laughed and kept his arm around Sam. “This is twice now I’ve set you up with psychos. Sorry.”

“Becky wasn’t dangerous, at least.” Sam shuddered. “Just overenthusiastic.”

“Gonna give me another chance?” Benny’s forehead wrinkled and his eyes looked worried.

Sam grinned. He’d put up with a million psychos if it meant he got to see Benny on a regular basis. “If you promise to intervene if you find another Lucy.”

Benny sighed with relief and squeezed Sam’s shoulders. “You’re a good guy, Sam. I’d have given up on me around Amelia.”

“That wasn’t your fault. She sent me an email a couple days ago. She and Don are very happy and she’s sorry about how she ended things with me, but she’s pretty sure she made the right choice. Hoped I’d forgive her and not hate her.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her I was happy for her and I hoped she and Don grew old happily ever after, but not to contact me again. I forgave her, I don't hate her, but I don’t want her in my life.”

The last date was Sarah. He liked Sarah a lot. She was funny, smart, drop-dead gorgeous, and perceptive. Perceptive enough to tell Sam why he was having such bad luck. “You can’t make anything work with a girl because you’ve already found exactly what you want. The sooner you stop pretending, the sooner you can be happy.”

“I have?”

“Yeah. Wait here.” Sarah walked away and came back dragging Benny by the arm. “Sit.” Benny sat down in Sarah’s vacated chair. “I think the two of you need to talk. I’ll be at the bar if you need a hint about what you’re supposed to talk about.”

Sarah walked away, and Benny looked to Sam in complete confusion. Sam couldn’t meet his eyes as he explained, “Um, Sarah seems to think that, uh…” Sam reached for his water and took a long swallow. “She thinks I’m having bad luck because I want to be with someone else. And since she dragged you over here…”

Benny blinked a couple times. “She thinks you want to be with me?”

“That would be my guess. If there were a woman, I’d have told you, given you a chance to see what you could do. I just didn’t see the point in mentioning that I was kind of starting to develop a crush on you, because, well… that doesn’t solve the original problem, does it.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Benny reached across the table and took Sam’s hand. “On the other hand, it does explain why things never seem to work out for you, and maybe Sarah can still solve this problem.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right back.” He went and got Sarah. “You were right, we needed to talk, but now we need you to join the conversation. Do you mind tellin’ Sam what it is you came to me for?”

“I guess not.” Sarah smoothed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. “I went to Benny because I want kids. I know, I could do the sperm donor thing, but I want to know where the DNA comes from. Maybe it’s selfish and judgmental of me, but I want to know that my children’s biological father is a good guy. Husband would be a nice bonus, but it’s not needed.”

“Wow. You’re right, Benny. Sarah probably can help us.” He explained the terms of his deal with Benny to Sarah. “So if you let us keep the first one to raise, I’ll donate the sperm for as many as you want.”

 

Almost exactly a year later, Sam brought Elizabeth home. He went straight to Benny. “Hold out your arms.”

Benny took the baby with a big smile. “Hello, Lizzie. Welcome home. I’m your daddy.”

Sam wrapped an arm around them both. “Contract fulfilled?”

“You ain’t gonna leave if I say yes, are you?”

Sam kissed Benny’s forehead and put a hand on Lizzie’s head. “Not for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcomed!


End file.
